Coast of the Sun
by Sydney Z. Hampshire
Summary: Costa Del Sol, Cid is watching Vincent and remembers how things changed for them. Valenwind


FFVII:-- Coast of the Sun

**Title**: Coast of the Sun

**Pairing**: Valenwind (Vincent x Cid)

**AN**: … Meh, just wanted to write some stuff.

**Inspiration**: Nothing I can remember… arriving for the first time (again) in Costa Del Sol I suppose.

Costa Del Sol.

Coast of the Sun.

It lived up to its name.

The sun was hot, the air was dry, the golden roads and buildings glowed in the sunlight and the sea sparkled and glared. Cid, lounging in the doorway of Cloud's new villa and forgoing wearing anything more than his paratrooper pants, had been content with drinking the now warming beer in his hand, and squinting around, watching the mewling white gulls and, circling over their heads, the pterodactyl-like frigatebirds, black, fork tailed, ominous and opportunistic, Cid liked the magnificent frigatebirds, he liked them even more now that he knew they gave Tifa the 'heebie-jeebies' –her own words!- occasionally however, the people on the road below caught his attention: vehicles and pedestrians: families; couples; singles and their pets, strays too, there was always i_something_/i going on, there was a scuffle between to young boys only minutes ago, something about a balloon, just now a dog had streaked past in hot pursuit of a cat, they'd vanished out through the gates to goodness knows where, and of course opposite the villa was the port, there were two large graceful white yachts in now, private, one was ShinRa, it had come in the other day, but no one had seen any ShinRa personnel about. The ferry had arrived that morning; it wouldn't be leaving for some time. It was, however, the man standing in front of the port vista that Cid found most interesting.

Vincent Valentine had been, as Cid had been, watching the main road in and out of Costa Del Sol from the bridge, for some time now, he, like Cloud, had a fast metabolism thanks to his Mako saturated self, and had a higher body temperature, but unlike Cloud he had not taken to staying inside all day but for evening and early morning (Cloud was, as far as these two knew, sprawled out on his bed, snoozing, smiling and obviously enjoying the cool white sheets), he'd been going to, but with some coxing he'd shed his cape and put on a light white shirt, and decided he did indeed like the sun, and hadn't ever said he didn't. Much to Cid's delight he'd already caught the sun over his cheeks and shoulders –thank Planet for whoever invented sunblock, or he might have been burnt badly with his pale skin- and was looking even more stunning than he had before, much to the indignation of the girls, who were having more trouble with tans, Sod's Law you know, it was their fault for actually itrying/i to get tans.

The girls, Tifa and Yuffie that is, were spending today, like most days, oscillating between the market and the beach and Cid didn't blame them, the beach was gorgeous, just a bit crowded for his mind, and the only reason he himself wasn't prowling for knickknacks in the market was that he knew perfectly well he'd spend too much. Holiday shopping was… far too impulsive for him. Nanaki was probably with them on the beach or sleeping in the shade of the Inn.

Cloud, true to nature, had removed himself from the company of all others and had gone back to bed, however his sleep had been interrupted when a young girl had come running up to Vincent piping happily and asking how he was and where Cloud was, upon getting answers she'd shot past Cid with a "Hallo !" and vanished into the cool house. It had been Pricilla, who'd met Vincent and Cid when they'd gone to visit in Lower Junon, but it had taken some brain-racking to remember that. Cid had spent the next 20 odd minutes trying to figure out why the girl was here, and eventually came to the conclusion that she and her family had emigrated to get away from the polluted town and to find more work, "More power to 'em," he'd said.

Barrett and Cait Sith had both wandered off to entertain their own interests, Cait Sith was probably reporting back to his controller about… sand… and bikini clad young women, and Barrett?  
Last seen sidling off towards the port?  
Cid didn't want to know, Cloud had told him about the last time they were here.

After a time Vincent looked up and smiled at Cid, they'd barely been talking all morning, not for any real reason, they'd just not been talking, nothing to say, Tifa had accused them of fighting on her way out of the villa, and Cid was sure she'd mentioned something a bit more crude to Yuffie, but he didn't want to know details, something about bed no doubt. He took the smile as an invitation though, put the empty bottle down and sauntered over to lean against Vincent's arm, his shirt was warm, "Hallo Cid."  
"Hay Vince'," he looked up and his smile broadened, Vincent dipped his head and politely kissed him, Cid leant up marginally to return it, Cid remembered their first kiss, it hadn't been polite or careful, chaste or shy, it had been desperate and hungry, needy…

That night had been a far cry from this Costa Del Sol day.

_---_

_iThe night was hot, stuffy, oppressive and very, very dark._

_Sitting awake, bothered by his own head, his own worries, Cid was enjoying the butt of his last cigarette until they got into town two days hence, he'd intended to save it until tomorrow night, the halfway point, he'd not anticipated on this. He sniffed in disgust and threw down the smouldering remains, not enough left to smoke now, it faded away into darkness, and with it's dying the melancholy pilot was left in darkness, he shivered despite the warm humidity and drew back from the tent flaps._

_The tent was just as dark as the cloudy night outside but at least this was a man-made darkness, like the darkness behind a panel in the rocket, or in the lightless engines of his beloved, absent, airship, not like the wild, untamed, unpredictable darkness outside, where you were blind, where other 'things' could see… He glanced automatically at the vague shape of his taciturn companion, he licked his lips, resisted saying his name; however quietly he spoke, the other would invariably awaken, he had wolf-sharp ears. Cid shook his head, crawled under his travelling rug and tried, again, to sleep. Thoughts rattled around his head…_

_---_

"_Highwind, I'll stay outside if you want me too…"  
"Why would I want ya to?"_

"Is this 'cos of that thing ya turned into?"  
"…You are… Very perceptive, Highwind. I belong out there…"  
"No, beasts belong outside, wild things, not you."

_That conversation had been a month ago, when they'd first met_

_---_

_._

"_And you're not wild…" Cid breathed, "I'd like to think ya were free…" Vincent made a noise, whimpered, Cid flinched, had he woken him up!? A louder noise, a cry, Cid turned to look over his shoulder, Vincent had rolled over and was curled up tightly under his cape-made-covers, "…Vincent…?"_

_The gunman's eyes snapped open, Cid sat up and reached out in the darkness when the other didn't move, guided by Vincent's eyes he found the man's shoulder and rubbed it gently through the red material of the cape, "Hay," Cid said, "are ya okay?" there was a dull noise, Vincent's eyes moved and Cid pulled his hand back, he'd sat up and was staring at his knees, "…"  
"Not as bad tonight?"  
"No… It could have been worse. I woke you up. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be assumptive! I was already awake."_

Vincent sighed, leaning towards the criminally welcome warmth that accompanied Cid's arm wrapping around his shoulder, "…I don't understand you, Highwind, few men are comfortable being so close to other men, even their friends."  
"You ain't complaining. Besides, I don't get that, why not offer comfort… In case it's needed…" he trailed off, and when Vincent looked up, for he was sitting lower than Cid, the pilot was looking away towards the opposite side of the tent, but he turned back and smiled, and such an overwhelming sense of need and loneliness washed over Vincent he couldn't help but twist around and fling his arms around Cid's waist, "Cid!"  
"Ah! H-hay Vin', what's up?" he pulled back his arms to try and grab Vincent's shoulders, "Don't let me go!" Cid stopped, then wrapped his arms back around Vincent's shoulders, "Don't let go! Hold me! Don't let go!" Vincent buried his face in Cid's chest, refusing to look up, he was, on some level of consciousness, aware of how their bare skin was sticky and clinging in the hot weather. Cid was far more conscious of it.

"_I-I won't," he bit his lip, "Vince, will ya look up?" Vincent shook his head,_

"_Just… I need to know you're there, don't let go," he tightened his grip, shifted, and was sprawled out on his front, forcing Cid to lean back more, to support him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just… I need… Hold me, hold me tighter," his grip tightened, he pressed himself closer, "I am… so… so very lonely…" he shivered, Cid had moved his hand, brought it up to Vincent's face, he'd caught his chin, made him look up…_

_Cid intended to say so much, to promise that he'd be there, to make Vincent know that he didn't leave his friends, that Vincent didn't need to feel lonely anymore, because he could rest assured in Cid's companionship. But the words didn't come. His parted lips quivered, Vincent's eyes were wide, desperate and panicky, he seemed to be about to say something, to move away, he was turning his face away, about to apologise, Cid swore breathlessly and caught the other again, "Vincent…" but the name was gasped, half developed, muted. Without a thought Cid moved forwards, suddenly, knowing, feeling, just how much he needed to be close to Vincent then, he couldn't go back to his troubled thoughts, not now…_

_Their lips must have bruised instantly, and it was hard to tell who'd moved first. Their teeth clicked, but neither pulled back, Cid threw his arms back around Vincent's shoulders and drew him up and closer, crushing him against his chest, the gunman moaned against Cid's lips, Cid was pretty sure he replied in like and Vincent's tongue darted in between his parted lips as he did so, his own arms curling around the pilot anew. They'd got tangled up somehow, and sporadic shots of alternating pleasure and pain jolted up through Cid's hips and groin as Vincent ground his own angular hips in a writhing attempt to get closer, but the pain was barely considered, Cid just arched himself up against Vincent, their bodies pressed lengthways and close, their fingers digging in, Vincent's claw pricking into his shoulder blade… Was that blood or sweat trickling down his back, Cid mentally shrugged it off and fought against Vincent's begging tongue, lapping at his lips and mouth, with his own, "…C-cid-d-ah…" Vincent squirmed and suddenly turned his head away, Cid felt teeth nip marginally at his bottom lip before Vincent was gone, face buried against his neck, a brief, suddenly polite embrace, out of no where and then he pushed himself away, cheeks flushed –_ _embarrassment or exertion?- and tugged, childishly, distractedly at his cape, tangled around his legs, "…"_

_Cid sighed and shifted backwards back to his own bedding, tongue darting over his sore lips, he was tired, painfully aroused and painfully aware of how late it was… _

_Vincent was refusing to look at him_

_._

"_Vincent…"_

"Vin…?"

"_Highwind…?"  
"If that was an attempt to scare me off just now, it didn't work," Vincent looked around then, Cid grinned at him, "I still ain't leavin' ya, even if ya are some fag," Vincent snarled and with a gasp of laughter bundled up his cape and threw it over Cid, who yelped and fought to disentangle himself, when he looked up, free, Vincent was crouched provocatively, cattish, by his bedding, smirking at Cid, but with no small amount of doubt in his eyes…/i_

_---_

Cid smiled up at Vincent, beautiful as ever, and linked arms with him.

_i…I'm still here, Vincent, I've not left ya. I wouldn't./i_


End file.
